Timing is Perfect
by leaf-blade
Summary: chapter 4 up. pairing is now AikkaEva or is it?
1. A Thousand Words

Leaf-blade: hello and welcome to a brand new fic and stuff I am here with AikkakkiA for this fic

AikkakkiA: hi readers, this is gonna be a good one, so be prepared!

Dark: AikkakkiA or leaf-blade do not own Oban Star Racers they are © to who ever made them…

* * *

Molly awoke from her sleep with a start. Usually, she would stay in for awhile longer, but today she was feeling in the mood to get going, because of her long day ahead. She got out of bed and got dressed, ready for the big concert…

When she got onto the stage, she knew she was in a different room all of a sudden. The room, which had been shouting and screaming, was now totally silent and waiting for her cue, and so she started to sing;

_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me,_

_Your words were like a dream, but dreams can never fool me,_

_Not that easily..._

_I acted so distant then, didn't say good bye before you left,_

_But I was listening; you fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily..._

_Save your tears cause I'll come back,_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,_

_But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turn back the pages._

_Shouting might have been the answer,_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._

_'Cause 1000 words call down through the ages._

_They'll fly to you, even though I can see_

_I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings!_

_Oh 1000 words, 1000 embraces,_

_Will cradle you, even more when you're weary,_

_They seem far away, they'll hold you forever!_

_Oh 1000 words have never been spoken,_

_They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home_

_Right back into my arms, suspended on silver wings! ©_

Even before she had finished the crowd were completely stunned at her performance. But they had never expected what happened next. Molly was thinking of who she had lost in her races on Oban, and remembering all this while singing this song was too much, way too much… she fell off the stage with tears coming off her eyes, and was just about to hit the floor when someone caught her.

The Nourasion looked really familiar, and she only caught a glimpse of his face, to see his smile, to know she knew him. But before she could thank him, she was taken away from him by security, and rushed to her rooms in the hotel she was staying at. When she got there, she still couldn't remember where she knew him from, so she quietly pondered it as she went to bed…

* * *

well thats the first chapter please hit the little blue button on the bottom left hand corner and review please 


	2. Unexpected Meeting

STORY:

Molly woke up from sleep again, but was still troubled by yesterday, so decided to wander off and have some fun.

She found a really good Funfair which was only in town for a few days longer, _lucky I hadn't missed it_ , she thought, _I would have to sit at that boring hotel and do nothing all day again!_

Funfairs were usually boring, but this one seemed kind of fun, and the fans there weren't over DROP DEAD that she was there. The usual Ferris Wheel, which she rode once with a little kid, staring at awe at her the whole time, The Haunted House Ride, the one where it's a roller coaster so you cant run out, which was funny, because the monsters were mostly using toilet paper for mummies, which really isn't that effective when they get close enough for you to see.

The Cotton Candy, always a favourite, was delicious, so she bought a bucket to take round. She then went onto the Basketball-throwing game, where she won a stuffed teddy bear, with the word Promise on it-

_A Promise was made to me on Oban…_

_-Flashback-_

"_Eva!" his dad came rushing to meet her._

"_Dad!" She replied and went to hug him._

_They both embraced, and while Aikka stood there watching, his name was called out by his fencing master. He went to leave, but Molly caught him in her eye and ran after him._

"_Wait," she said, "does this mean ill never see you again Aikka?"_

"_Molly," he replied "I would be honoured if you visited my kingdom whenever you wish, I would love to talk to you again…"_

"_So it's a promise? We'll visit each other soon."_

"_As soon as possible Molly. I have to go now though, goodbye!"_

_-End of Flashback- _

No, she would not spoil this day by thinking about him too much. His promise was hardly going to be fulfilled anyway; although she wished she could meet him just one more time, he was such a nice person to her back on Oban.

She finished going around all the attractions, and went to go to bed, but decided against it, and to instead take a nice shower to relieve her of her thoughts.

She was a bit annoyed that the two showers were shared by the room opposite hers, but she didn't care right now. Another person went in the shower at the same time as her, but thankfully the wall in-between stopped an awkward incident. She got out, and saw the Nourasian facing the other way – he must have been in the other shower, he has half his clothes off, and he must have known I was in the other one because of my clothes –

The Nourasian then said in a familiar voice: "don't worry, I will not look. I have my hands over my eyes, see?" he did, so Molly started to change. She was just finished putting her jeans on when an enormous spider came out from under a pipe, disturbed by the movement.

Molly screamed, and turned to run.

The Nourasian turned around, beginning to say "what is it?"

Molly ran headfirst into him.

He managed to stop her falling, and she looked up, Flushing with embarrassment as she did, only to see-

"Hey, you're the person who caught me when I fell, aren't yo- AIKKA?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" flushing even more, as she saw he was doing the same.

Leaf-blade: you're mean, you made a huge cliffy that will make people want mo-

Aikkakkia: that's the idea, lol…


	3. Planning

Leaf-blade: DISCLAIMER we do not own Oban Star Racers ok! Its © already to the main company…

AikkakkiA: ok so back to the story; Molly has just run into Aikka, and they are both hugely embarrassed, so who will talk first?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story

Jordan woke up as usual to get ready for the avatar's duties. He walked into the floating ring and teleported into the (1) area of fallen dreams and walked into the centre and chanted

"Creators of oban lend me your ears"

When Jordan spoke the creators lined up around Jordan and linked hands to show they were listening.

"I have an announcement to make" Jordan told them eyes flickering to each of the creator "I will be going to find my partner Molly or now known as Eva the winner of oban"

"You cannot leave avatar Jordan who would run the galaxy?" one of the creators told Jordan.

"I will leave you all in charge while I go bring Eva here to live with me" Jordan replied eyes flickering with mischief.

"We will do as you have asked avatar Jordan. When will you be leaving for her planet?" another asked

"I will be leaving in 5 months so be ready" Jordan boomed across the arena as he faded away into nothing

_(Authors Note: (1) I called it this because I couldn't think of anything else to call the arena. If you don't get what I'm on about think of the place where Eva and Jordan had those shadows chasing them or when O fought the black and white monsters )_

Both Aikka and Molly blushed, but neither moved for what felt the longest time, until they suddenly split apart, blushing the entire time.

"Umm, hi." Molly said, trying to start to talk.

Aikka responded, "I thought it might have been you on stage… you sing really well Molly."

Molly blushed, and replied, "Thank you, that song means a lot to me…"

"The Lyrics are quite enchanting when you sing them…" from Aikka's Comment, both of them blushed, then Aikka said:

"Well, I think we should get dressed, and perhaps then I should be heading back to Nourasia…"

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you for ages, we need to catch up and talk…"

At this, the Nourasian prince pondered with his mind for a good while before saying; "come with me, Molly."

"What?" she stuttered, delighted, but keeping her shocked expression.

"Come with me. Back to Nourasia, we can keep talking, and besides, I have been around all these landmarks of Earth, you must see my Kingdom as well."

Molly smiled, and said "I would love to, but when, I mean you are going tonight, aren't you?"

"The craft I am taking home has spare rooms, many of them, I'm sure we could fit you in…"

And so Molly was on the spacecraft going to Nourasia, along with her crush Aikka, and Aikka was smiling back at her as they ate their dinner…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AikkakkiA: ooh, another cliffy!

Leaf-blade: ok wait, so lets explain: Molly is now going with Aikka to his home planet, Nourasia. Trouble will definitely brew up there, so wait for it! PLZ review or we won't write as good as we can! SUPPORT US

AikkakkiA: yeah! Oh and btw, thank you for the 5 reviews so far, see, we DO impact people! And review or you'll get a crappy Sequel!

Leaf-blade: A SEQUEL?!?!?!?!?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. dinner

Leaf-blade: DISCLAIMER we do not own Oban Star Racers ok! Its © already to the main company… oh, and also, the bit which is kind of out of Casino Royale; it just sounded good for the part… its © to the 007 team though…

AikkakkiA: ok so back to the story; Molly has "run off" with Aikka to Nourasia. So what happens while they are on the craft going there? We start the story now at dinner…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was amazed at all the different foods laid out on the table. She found all of them completely different, and astounding tastes, which helped make her prepared for what she was about to say next.

"How do you like the meal Molly?" Aikka asked, eating a mouthful of a fruit.

"It's delicious! All this food tastes really nice!" she smiled, then hesitated before saying; "but Molly isn't actually my real name…"

And then Molly went on to explain exactly what she had been doing in the Great Race of Oban, trying to win back her father, and her wish, which only Jordan, the Don, and now Aikka knew. She told him about how her mother had died, and the memory of that great crash, and also explained it was the reason she feared Spirit.

"Mol- Eva, I'm sorry, I didn't know your mother had died…"

"It's ok, not very many people know outside of my family, people who I told wouldn't believe my mother was Maya, or that my father was Don Wei… anyway, I'd rather just leave that behind, I'm upset just talking about it…"

"No, fine, its ok, you don't have to if you don't want to. Here, let me tell you about my experiences;"

And then Aikka explained how he was soon to be crowned king, he just needed to be married and he would inherit the kingdom, how he turned down most arranged marriages because the women just weren't the right people. Oh they were all nice people, but not the person he felt he could be with.

Eva laughed, before saying "I suppose you wouldn't choose me, then. I'm nothing like those people." Then she stopped smiling, and looked concerned as Aikka choked on his piece of food.

_Eva? Would I choose Eva? _He thought; _I can't believe I've never considered this… Would I? Eva? Really? _His mind was toying with him now; _yes you would, she's perfect… if only she felt the same…_

"Aikka? Hello? Are you alright?" Aikka snapped back into reality before saying;

"I'm fine, I, I need to go get some rest, I think."

"me too, I think ill go get a shower."

And so they both went their separate ways, Aikka went to bed, and Eva went to have a "Relaxing" shower.

Aikka woke up with a start. Another nightmare, another one where Eva was being harmed… _best not to think about it._

Aikka went for a stroll around the Spacecraft to let his thoughts wander. Near the bathrooms, he heard water running. He stopped, and noticed it was coming from one of the showers. He went to investigate.

Eva was fully clothed in the shower. She was obviously crying, she was shivering so much. He saw this, and his heart ached. He sat down next to her in the shower. She spoke, very softly, and with a shiver clear in her voice.

"My mother, the crash, it's too mu-much… I remember the flames and that huge ex-explosion…" she took hold of his arm and held it, while laying her head on his chest.

"Its ok, it's ok, I'm with you now…" Aikka then put a protective arm around her while she cried, then turning off the showerhead, where they sat in silence.

After awhile, Eva whispered, "thank you Aikka…"

Aikka said softly, "No problem Eva, I hope you feel bet-" he was about to say "better" when she gave him a kiss on the lips. They were both stunned, but they kissed again, for much longer, before they quickly parted, both prolonging the touch. Both thought:

_It was just a quick kiss between friends… or was it?_

"Umm, ill see you Later Eva!" Aikka blushed a crimson red.

"You too Aikka!" Eva blushed as well.

They then rushed off to their rooms, both dreaming of that kiss while they slept…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaf-blade: that leaves us a HUGE cliffy, with this query for another chapter; Will they realise that they are in love with each other? And if so, When?

AikkakkiA: I think that's a big giveaway this week, so we are open to some little plot twists if anyone has any ideas, but we'll give it a rest unless you beg us… P see you all soon!


End file.
